


Appropriateness

by Shadowstrider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, Incest, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8747767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowstrider/pseuds/Shadowstrider
Summary: He had tricked them into giving him therapy and now he was going to use his therapy session for his own perverted pleasures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The author neither advocates nor encourages inappropriate sexual contact with minors. This work is a piece of fantasy representing neither real people or events.

Rolf Dreyer relaxed comfortably on the black leather couch, his hands interlocked behind his head. His black hair was neatly cut and combed, framing a strong face with intense blue eyes. He was dressed formally in a light blue long-sleeved collared shirt with a red tie, his black shoes and trousers completing the picture.

Across from him, on an identical couch, sat his therapist and her daughter. Dr. Stella Addams had just turned 30 years old the previous winter, but was a dedicated and experienced practitioner in the field of social behaviour therapy. She was dressed in a white blouse and knee-length grey skirt, her feet resting in grey heels. 

Lucy Addams sat next to her mother, her slight 6 year old body dressed in a dark blue T-shirt and a denim skirt, her white sneaker clad feet resting against the front of the couch. Both mother and daughter had long loose blonde hair, soft pink lips and kind, perky faces. Both sets of eyes were closed, their bodies relaxed as their minds were caught in Rolf’s trance.

*

Rolf had the ability to put people into a trance, which he could then use to program them as he wanted. But his power was not absolute. A limited number of people could resist his trance completely and as they were aware of what he was attempting, they would usually resist violently. Another subset of people would fall under the trance, but due to factors he had not been able to establish, would snap out of it.

This obviously caused him difficulties, especially when people reported him to law enforcement. Due to this, he had learnt to act cautiously, only using his puppets for perverse or illegal actions when he was sure that they couldn’t resist him. But his past had come back to haunt him in the form of a very dedicated officer, who had tracked him and his activities across the country, fuelled by humiliation Rolf had caused to his fiancée and her family.

The stress of his arrest and the number of minds that he would need to control had meant that he couldn’t just walk out of trouble. But by putting certain people who were part of his prosecution in a trance and doing very quick programming, he had managed to walk away with only a conviction of sexual harassment and inappropriate contact with children and had been ordered to see a court appointed therapist for rehabilitation.

The situation was bad, but using his power he would be able to reverse it. He had taken careful notice of who was involved with what during his prosecution. As soon as he could get to them one-on-one, he would be able to free himself with a little bit of programming.

He had wanted to do this as quickly as possible, but upon meeting Dr. Addams, he had decided to have some fun first. She was a kind-hearted woman with a very open mind, driven to help people with personality problems, no matter their offences. In other words, she was a perfect victim.

*

Rolf smiled as he programmed his puppets for today’s session: “Stella and Lucy, when I snap my fingers, you will wake up and continue with the session as normal. When you wake up, you will obey every command that starts with the word ‘please’. You will obey, but you will not be aware that you are obeying. No matter how appropriate or inappropriate the events during the session are, you will not be aware if anything is out of the ordinary. No matter how I act, you will feel that the session is going great. You will not remember that I placed you into this trance. Is that clear?”

“Yes, master,” answered his puppets.

Rolf snapped his fingers. Instantly both females awoke, Stella’s green eyes and Lucy’s blue eyes revealed as their eyes opened.  
“Mr. Dreyer, I thought that as you seem to have trouble communicating appropriately with both women and girls, it would be best for you to learn by interacting with an example of each,” continued Dr. Addams as if there had been no interruption to the session.

It had been Rolf’s idea, but he saw no need to remind her of something he had programmed her to forget.

Keeping his face calm, he inquired: “What do you want me to do, doctor?”

“I want to help you to learn to distinguish between appropriate and inappropriate things to say to women and girls. So, I want you to talk with us, as you think is appropriate. If you say anything inappropriate, I will correct you and tell you why your particular statement is inappropriate.”

“Ok, doctor, I think I understand.”

“Then we can begin whenever you are ready.”

“Lucy, that is a pretty shirt,” he started.

The little girl smiled as her mother replied: “That is an appropriate comment.”

“Please Lucy, take of your shirt.” 

“That is inappropriate. You can’t ask girls to take off their shirts, as they would then be exposing the private parts of their body to you.” As her mother answered, Lucy gripped the hem of her shirt with her hands and removed her shirt. In doing so, she revealed her pale skin, her flat chest adorned by small pink nipples, rigorous gymnastics class having gifted her with a flat stomach. 

“Oh, ok. So it also wouldn’t be appropriate if I said: ‘Please Stella, take of your blouse’?” 

“No, asking any female, women or child, to do that is inappropriate as they would be exposing themselves.” Dr. Addams’s fingers nimbly unbuttoned her blouse as she answered. Soon the blouse was removed, revealing her toned abdomen from running, her skin slightly darker than her daughters and her breasts hidden inside a frilly white bra.

“Ah. So asking them to remove clothes themselves isn’t appropriate?”  
“Yes.”

“Ok, Please Lucy, remove your mother’s bra.”

“That is also inappropriate, especially asking a child to remove a family member’s clothes.” The little girl unclipped the garment and slid it off of her mother’s shoulders and arms, leaving both of them topless. Dr. Addams’s breasts were just about the right size to be a handful, perky creamy orbs with nipples darker than those of her daughter.

“I see. Thank you doctor, I think I understand a bit more now.”

“No need to thank me, I am glad that this is helping.”

“Ok, let’s see...Hmm... Ah, ok... Please Lucy, stand up and lift up your skirt.”

“That’s inappropriate; you cannot ask a child to expose their underwear to you.” Lucy lifted the hem of her skirt up, revealing her white panties tightly wrapped around her immature flower.

“Hmm, ok. Please Stella, stand up. Please Lucy, lift up your mother’s skirt.”

“Asking someone to expose someone else’s underwear is even more inappropriate,” explained Dr. Addams as she stood up so that her daughter could lift the gray skirt up, revealing that the doctor wore frilly black panties.

Rolf’s face transmitted a sense of confusion that he didn’t feel. Everything was progressing nicely. “I don’t quite understand. Please Lucy, remove your panties and then lift up your skirt.”

With no reaction on her face, the little girl’s hands left her mother’s skirt, slipped in beneath her own skirt and tugged her panties downwards, where they came to rest on the floor after she had stepped out of them. Unceremoniously, she lifted her skirt up again, revealing her immature slit, completely hairless and smooth. “Having a girl lift up her skirt without having panties on doesn’t make the question more appropriate,” added her mother.

“Strange... This is very complicated. Please Stella, remove your panties. Please Lucy, hold her skirt up.”

“That is also inappropriate. The issue is asking someone to lift up their own or another person’s skirt, whether the person is wearing panties or not, as in both cases they would be exposing themselves.” Stella slipped her own panties off and stepped out of them, causing her neatly trimmed darker blond bush to be revealed as her daughter lifted her skirt up. 

“Ah, now I see. I’m glad I have an expert here to walk me through this.”

“Don’t worry, Mr. Dreyer, you’ll soon master appropriate interactions. Are you ready to continue?”

Nodding, he continued: “Please Stella and Lucy, get on all fours on the floor facing away from me.”

“That’s a tough one, Mr. Dreyer. I don’t quite know how appropriate that is.” The uncertainty in her voice was in contrast to the certainty of her actions as she and her daughter both dropped to all fours, their skirt covered rears aimed towards Rolf. 

“On to the next one then, I suppose. Please Stella and Lucy, flip your skirts up and then use your hands to spread your bum cheeks open as far as you can.” Using a less explicit term so that the child could understand, he was fairly certain that his therapist wouldn’t be confused about the appropriateness of his latest command.

Dr. Addams didn’t disappoint. “That is very inappropriate. You cannot ask someone to expose their private parts, especially not in if they’re part of a group.” Rolf sucked in his breath as he saw mother and child flip their skirts up onto their backs and then reach back with their hands and spread themselves open to his gaze as he moved forwards to see better. Stella’s ass was more rounded than Lucy’s, which still resembled that of a boy. But the difference between her and a boy was unmistakable in the pink coral of her spread cunny, the tiny pearl of her clitoris hidden. Her small brown anus winked at him, smaller then her mother’s winking pucker. Her mother’s snatch was a darker, more mature structure, her bigger bundle of nerves also still hidden.

The sight of mother and daughter next to each other, their sexes spread open so obscenely, was becoming too much for him. His release would come whether he liked it or not, so he needed to act quickly in order to not waste it. As he had special plans for Lucy, he decided that he should scratch fucking his therapist off of his bucket-list. 

Moving in haste, he stripped himself of his shoes, trousers and black briefs, before again taking his place on the couch. Dark pubic hair surrounded his erect penis, the purple head slimy with fluids. Wasting no time, he commanded: “Please Stella, fuck me vaginally until I cum inside of you.” 

“That’s seriously inappropriate, Mr. Dreyer. That could constitute forcing someone into sex.” Both of them groaned as she sank down on his cock, the velvety warmth of her cunt exquisite as she started to fuck him. Soon both of them were moaning, the wet slapping of flesh echoing in the otherwise silent room. But his release would not be denied and soon he erupted, his warm semen soon flowing into her womb. Obeying his command, Dr. Addams stopped as soon as she felt the flood inside of her pelvis, coming to rest with his wilting penis still inside of her.

*

His energy was sapped, but he wasn’t finished with his therapy. Reclining on the couch, his groin sticky with the evidence of his recent activity, he decided that he was in need of stimulation. Looking over at his two puppets sitting on the couch, he said: “Doctor, I’m ready to continue.”

“Very well, Mr. Dreyer.”

“Please Lucy, lie on your back on the floor and allow your mother to play with you. Please Stella, lick your daughter’s cunt and asshole until you cum from fingering yourself.”

“In no possible way is that appropriate. You cannot expect a ...” the rest of the good doctor’s words were lost as her tongue was busy between her daughter’s spread legs, driving mewling moans from the youngster’s lips. The semen still dripping out from her womb soon made the doctor’s hand sticky as she started to pleasure herself.

Rolf felt the excitement building anew in him as he listened to Lucy’s childish moans. The sight before his eyes were a real treat, watching the absolute focus his therapist put into pleasuring herself and her daughter. A second hand soon started to assault her now revealed clitoris as her tongue launched its own attack on her child’s own pearl. Soon the child was buckling and screeching, her mother soon joining her as orgasm swept over them.

The stimulation had been enough for Rolf to regain his vigour. “Please Lucy, allow me to play with you.”

“You shouldn’t force a child to play with you if they don’t want to, but the comment itself isn’t inappropriate.”

Grinning at the absurdity of situation, Rolf gently guided her daughter back on all fours and moved her skirt up so that it covered her middle and left her nethers uncovered. Nestling his penis against her immature saliva covered slit, he answered: “Thank you doctor.” Without further ado, he thrust through her hymen, her virgin blood mixing with her mother’s saliva as his manhood stretched her walls. The lubricating fluids her mother’s actions had created helped to keep the damage to her immature vagina to a minimum, but she was still being fucked way too soon.

In Rolf’s experience, virgin child cunt was the best and considering the sensations currently coursing through his veins, he didn’t think that would soon change. Her vagina was like a vice, the incredible heat and tightness driving him mad as he pummelled into her. The air was filled with his loud moans and her softer mewls, the sounds of flesh meting flesh echoing as beads of sweat ran down their bodies. Slipping a finger into her well-lubricated winking anus, he grinned as he felt her cervix give way to him.

Looking over at his therapist, seeing her utter lack of reaction at him fucking her little girl as his semen still dripped out of her, he groaned as he blasted away at the child’s womb. The orgasm ripped through his mind, setting his nerves on fire as nirvana flooded his entire being.

*

Rolf was back on the couch, his groin a greater mess from Lucy’s deflowering. He was exhausted, even as his skin still tingled from the extreme pleasure. His puppets were again seated on their couch, semen having pooled on it as it flowed out of them. There was still much pleasure to be got from them, but he decided that he had had his fill for the day. 

“So, I cannot ask people to strip themselves or others, ask them to expose themselves or others to me, ask them to do sexual actions by themselves or with others, including me; but I can ask to play with them?”

“If it is an appropriate context, yes.”

“Of course. Well doctor, do you feel I made progress?”

“You made enormous progress, Mr. Dreyer.” The doctor gave a brilliant smile at the success of the session. He gave a brilliant smile at her sitting there with her daughter, both only wearing skirts and socks, their asses resting in pools of his semen.

This therapy had been born from a very unfortunate situation, but he had managed to turn it to his advantage. He was looking forward to future sessions.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critique welcome.


End file.
